


Frost in Summer

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hong Su-yeong readies himself for bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost in Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



> Based on [this poem by Li Bai](http://www.chinese-poems.com/lb4.html).
> 
> Written for the [Hikago Day Drabble Exchange](http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/82858.html).

Hong Su-yeong sat at the foot of the futon, kicking his slippers off as he looked out the window. The ground looked white in the moonlight and he wrinkled his nose at the very idea that frost could have coated the thin blades of grass in the tiny section of it visible from his uncle's house in the middle of summer. He looked up at the moon, knowing it was the source, and smiled softly because it was the same moon he had known since he was a child. He'd gotten used to being away from home quite often, training so many hours with the other yeon-gu-saeng, but he'd always gone home at night, and that's where the difference lay now. He looked back down at his feet and the floor beyond them. He hadn't been here long enough for things to feel comfortable yet, but he wondered how long that would take. He'd taken comfort for granted at home and he'd ended up here for a while. Tomorrow, his uncle was taking him to his baduk parlor again and he would play against more old men and prove his dominance, even if the games were as satisfying as the idea of frost in summer.


End file.
